lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Fulco Troy
' Fulco Troy' is the son of Driam, and Christa Troy making him a member of House Troy, and currently third in line for the throne of Austria. Fulco Troy has two siblings in the form of Aldo, and Kordula of which his brother Aldo is a leading commander in the forces that defend the eastern border with the Easterlings, while his sister Kordula fled Austria years ago and is now married to the Elector Count of the Lowlands in a matter that is not discussed amongst nobles of Austria. Fulco Troy was born the first child of Driam Troy and during his youth he was weaker then most of the other boys he played with, but his intelligence was something that was noticed by his uncle Priam of whom took him under his wing once his brother Aldo showed signs of being impressive with a sword thus taking all of his fathers attention. History Early History Fulco Troy was born the first child of Driam Troy and during his youth he was weaker then most of the other boys he played with, but his intelligence was something that was noticed by his uncle Priam of whom took him under his wing once his brother Aldo showed signs of being impressive with a sword thus taking all of his fathers attention. Making Deals Following the meeting of the Emperor, and many of the Elector Counts Luthor Huss arrived in Arnor where he moved alongside his party, and prepared to find the captives that he needed to keep alive in order to make life more difficult for the Austrians. While later he would be heading to Tallhaim in order to make them aware of the new arangement where they would be made into a dukedom under the personal protection of Karl Franz, for now he simply made for Fornost where he wanted to find the royal family. Arriving at Fornost the group was discusted by the destruction, and within the captured capital of old Arnor they would meet with Fulco Troy of whom would force them to wait in the cold outside the palace grounds for two hours before it was revealed to him that Elyssa Gausser, and Garen Ludenhof were amongst the group led by Luthor Huss, and then realizing this he would let them inside. While at first everything was fine in the conversation it took a dark turn as Luthor Huss saw the bodies of several children hanging by a tree outside the palace grounds. Attacking Fulco Troy he was retrained by Wulmor Kelhammer of whom was only restrained from blows when Elyssa Gausser was able to seperate the two of them. Fulco would leave the room, and Wolmar would explain that the children were several children of the Hemsworth's alongside several from other prominent houses of the old Arnor powerbase. Discusted even more Luthor wanted to murder Fulco but was restrained by Wulmor of whom explained to him that Fulco was heavily gaurded and that wouldn't happen without the rest of the party dieing and civil war breaking out, and after Elyssa convinsed him he would demand the location of the remaining Hemsworth's, and the Lovie's that were remaining under Austrian custody. Family Members Relationships Category:House Troy Category:People Category:Human Category:Teuton